


Голос пустыни

by KisVani



Category: Dune Series - Frank Herbert, Frank Herbert's Children of Dune (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani





	Голос пустыни

Пустыня пела.

Люди, даже фримены, редко слышат ее, они заняты своими мыслями, и их внутренние голоса заглушают все остальное. Они бояться остаться в одиночестве и придумывают, создают себе советчиков, демонов и святых, что наполняют тишину разума своим шепотом. Люди называют эти голоса совестью или интуицией, дают им имена почивших предков, близких или случайных знакомых, хотя все это – они сами. Бесконечный разговор с самим собой, бормотание на периферии разума: это напоминает сумасшествие. Но люди предпочитают быть безумцами в глубине себя, только бы не сойти с ума от тишины, которая, как они верят, навалится на них, стоит заставить замолчать собственный голос. 

Парадокс в том, что оставив тишину внутри себя они смогли бы слышать мир, дыхание планеты и песню пустыни. Наделенные генетической памятью, те, чей голос в их разуме не одинок, а смешивается с голосами их предков, жалеют о том, что не слышат уже внутренней тишины; Преподобные Матери подавляют память ушедших, а предрожденных это сводит с ума, как Алию Атрейдес, все больше и больше превращающуюся в монстра.  
— Кто мы? – спрашивала Ганима у брата. – Существуем ли мы как личности?  
— Никто за тысячи лет не нашел ответа на этот вопрос, – отвечал ей Лето.  
Они говорили на языке, мертвом уже многие века, что никто не мог понять их, кроме них самих.

Эта беседа повторялась бессчетное число раз, сестра и брат менялись ролями, но реплики почти не изменялись. В какой-то мере они верили, что задавая один и тот же вопрос когда-нибудь найдут на него ответ.

Бывали дни, когда им надоедало играть свои роли, и Лето с Ганимой уходили в пустыню.  
— Я хочу быть просто ребенком, – говорил кто–то из них.  
— Многие из тех, чью память мы храним, – отвечал второй, – верили, что если желать с огромной силой, то их мечта сбудется.  
— Но не у всех сбывались, – замечал первый.  
— Они полагали, что желали не слишком сильно.  
И на этом диалог прерывался, потому что во всех прошлых жизнях, что они помнили, не было ответов на все их вопросы или они были во множестве, но ни один из них не подходил Лето и Ганиме.

Пустыня пела и, взявшись за руки, близнецы-предрожденные могли заглушить голоса предков на пару мгновений и услышать ее голос.


End file.
